Churlig Vs the Green Police Box
by Lady Zarobiti
Summary: crossover dr. who and green lantern. A new servant of Fear is rising - one that can travel through time and the universes. So who is the only pair that could deal with him- Why the Doctor and Hal, of course! Includes some OCs, rated T for violence and language.


Disclaimer: So I don't own anything nearly as cool as the Green Lantern. Sad face. This story will be a x-over between Green Lantern and Dr. Who… And who knows? Well Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>The plane. That beautiful little plane. Dad waving- FSHHHHHD! The sucking of air as the engine exploded. The resonating boom was the only thing to be heard as everyone stood by, shocked. Trying to reach him. DAD!<em>

Gasping he awoke from the dream; chest drenched with sweat. Hal scanned the room hurriedly as he tried to gain his surroundings. He used his hands to make sure that he was all there. _Chest. Head. Hair. Arms. Ring._ Ring. He stroked it, letting the calming effect of Will comfort him.

This was the same way that he had woken up for the past week. Gasping and searching for his Dad to comfort him. Something about fighting Fear itself in all it's spine-stealing, roiling black cloud glory, had forced him to accept his humanity. He was brittle and easily destroyed. He _had _won, it was true, but there was no telling if he would be strong enough to beat the next crazy villain who crawled out of the cracks.

It was completely stupid. Why did they trust someone as young and reckless as himself to be a Green Lantern? Supposed to be courageous. Ha! How could he be courageous when he woke up every night sniffling like a little baby. If only there was a way to convin—

_Heat_. Not scalding, but it really should have been. Hal looked down at his ring.

"What the hell is going on?"

Of course, nothing answered him. But the ring was gaining a faint green glow, and it felt like his hand was encased in the middle of a comforting lick of flame. The green ember spread, making its way up his arm and down his side. Soon he was encased in a glowing green bubble that looked famil-

"Oh shit. C'mon plea-"

The bubble _zinged_ forward; pulling Hal out of his bedroom window and into the night sky, so fast that the world was only a blur. He could see sparkles of thousands of little lights through the skin of the bubble, but those lights quickly disappeared as he left civilization behind. Hal could make out something long and flat, unbroken by large trees. Ahead were a set of sandstone canyons. _Arizona? _But he didn't have time to think as the canyon sucked him in. Faster and faster the bubble sped until it burst near the edge of a huge river, just below an overhang.

Hal wobbled a bit and then fell to his knees, unable to gain any balance. He went through the mental checklist. _Arms. Head. Hair. Ring. Chest. Legs. Hands. Ring. Stranger. _"What?" Hal spun around to see a group of three ladies and a man. They were all dressed for hiking, with rust-colored dust covering their clothes and hair spiked with sweat. Behind them he could see two tents, a larger one- presumably for the women, and a smaller one for the man. It was at this point that one of the women sneezed, drawing Hal's attention back to the present.

"Oh, sorry," he said, realizing how crazy it must have been for a stranger to materialize in their camp. "Um… Why do you matter? I mean – sorry – who are you?"

The smallest woman started cautiously forward, obviously the leader of the group.

"I'm Christina and these are my friends Natalie and Brie. That's our guide Stan – he's the best and he has a radio with a direct link to the Grand Canyon park police so don't you get any i-i-id-ide-deas!" she stuttered, obviously intimidated by the green mask and suit that Hal had sprouted on his short flight. He looked at her. Looked at the brown hair, silver eyes, full form, the wrinkles on her face that meant she was about 40. The strength with which she held herself. The small tear on her cheek.

"That shouldn't be there," he muttered, taking a stride forward to wipe it away. Suddenly the whole world flashed white and exploded into pain. He arched his back as something in his left thigh sent energy through his whole body. Hal convulsed, losing his surroundings as his whole world went dark. As his hearing started to fade, he thought he could make out a strange whirring sound, pulsing in and out of his consciousness.

"Ello, Earth!" he heard someone exclaim. And for some reason, that someone sounded British.

* * *

><p>AN: Yes, Hal got to meet a tazer for the first time – good for him! This is my first time writing in this fandom and I would really appreciate some advice. I hope you enjoyed chapter one – please review! ~Lady Zarobiti


End file.
